


for now.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: hq rare pair week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "for now this will do. until then this will do.", Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: konoha calls akaashi a baby, and akaashi voluntarily agrees to it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Series: hq rare pair week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	for now.

**Author's Note:**

> is this a self indulgent fic to comfort myself? yes.
> 
> i was working on this and saw that there was a haikyuu rare pair week going on and saw that this fits right into day 5 so :D here’s a konoaka soulmate au
> 
> also, i decided that akaashi grew even taller in college.

Konoha has an imaginary red string tied on his pinky, and at the other end of it is Akaashi’s, connecting them as each other’s significant others, but as mentioned, it’s an _imaginary_ red string. It’s only wishful thinking, just some hopeless dreaming, because Konoha was born without any thread of romantic destiny wrapped around his finger.

He doesn’t know what it looks like to be a person literally connected to someone who is somewhere out there because the universe have already chosen what is best for their fate. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be completely meant for somebody, and he was fine with it for so long, feeling more liberated than his friends who cage themselves into this mindset of searching for their other half, pressuring themselves that they would never be complete until they find who it is on the other end of the string.

For so long, he never felt insecure of himself. He never felt the longing for that thread to somehow manifest itself around his finger, and yet here he is lying down on his apartment’s couch, his eyes unfocused on the sci-fi movie he chose earlier to play on the screen, his thoughts wandering off along the every tick of the wall clock, and anxiously wishing his boyfriend is already home.

He picks up the remote to turn off the television, leaving the light from the kitchen as his only illumination, and then as if he was summoned by the chants inside Konoha’s skull, the front door’s lock clicks and his favorite person enters the apartment.

The raven steps into view, then in haste, he removes his shoes at the entryway and hangs his outerwear on the coat rack, ending up with him in a white shirt, blue jeans and pastel colored socks. Konoha silently watches as he hears the other sigh, trodding his way towards the couch with pained effort.

He circles to the other side of it before bending his knee in between Konoha’s calves and then immediately leaning forwards to fall onto Konoha’s warmth; his cheeks against the older’s collarbones, his arms around the other’s torso, and some length of his long legs dangling off at the end of the couch.

“I’m home.” He mutters softly, and Konoha smiles as he brings his hands up to pet the younger’s hair, twisting his beautiful dark locks in his fingertips as he answered, “Welcome home.”

Konoha pecks the top of his head, then he soothes down the knot on his forehead, massaging the remaining stress of college deadlines away from his mind. Akaashi visibly relaxes more into the embrace, his weight pressing heavier onto Konoha, the tension on his back and shoulders alleviating.

Konoha smiles to himself, thinking about how uncomfortable it must be for the younger to cuddle up to him in such a small couch, but Konoha likes it when he gets this way at times. He likes it when Akaashi’s wordlessly clinging on to him as if he loves and needs Konoha so much.

“Should I carry you to the bed and then help you change out of your clothes?” Konoha asks with a little bit of teasing in his tone.

“I love the idea, but I’m five inches taller than you. I’m not sure you can.” Akaashi said, his eyelids fluttering close tiredly, but his voice sounding humored.

“I can do it though.” Konoha confidently says, tapping Akaashi’s spine downwards with a side stepping motion of his pointing and middle finger to help the younger feel at ease even better, “I’d do it because you’re a baby.”

“How can you call me baby when I’m 6’3 and _taller_ than you?” Akaashi said, probably meaning to jestingly mock Konoha, but it came out sounding fond instead.

Konoha chuckles, patting the other’s bum like he’s patting a child to sleep, “You’re still younger than me, and being baby is an attitude, not by physical attributes.”

He brings his hand back up to Akaashi’s waist, then he squeezes it because his palms felt lonely and the heat on the younger’s skin was very pleasing.

Akaashi turns his head to anchors his chin on Konoha’s chest, looking up at the older. Then without a sign, he tilts his head closer to kiss the corner of Konoha’s lips, saying, “Okay, and you go to the gym with me so maybe you actually can.”

Konoha proudly nods, a cocky grin on his lips.

“But—“ Akaashi starts again, pausing as he buries his eyes into the junction of Konoha’s neck and shoulders before continuing, “Can we stay like this for a moment? I feel way too comfortable and I don’t want to move yet.”

“Comfortable?” Konoha almost scoffs, “You find this tough and tiny couch comfortable for cuddling?”

Akaashi hums affirmatively against his skin, and it tickles a little which prompts a giggle from Konoha.

“Anywhere near you is comfie.” Akaashi said, and Konoha can hear the evident fatigue and exhaustion in his voice which slightly lulls into a whisper at the end, the natural sharpness in his tone fading away.

Konoha bites his lower lip, trying to fight against the flattered smile that threatens to overthrow his calm, muttering, “You’re a baby.”

“Only for you.” Akaashi immediately mutters back, but it was in the lowest volume that Konoha can hear, like he’s talking in his sleep, and Konoha kisses the top of his head again to say a soft and quick _thanks_ before finally letting the nighttime coddle the two of them in silence.

Akaashi’s breathing evens out on top of him, and he continues to draw circles on his back to entice good rest and sweet dreams.

Konoha tries not to think about anything else but how happy he is to have the one he loves captured inside his arms. He tries not to regress back into his thoughts before Akaashi came home and distracted him from his pessimism. He tries so hard not to worry about tomorrow where Akaashi could possibly not come back to him because he’s finally found who the other person at the end of his red string is.

Unfortunately, Konoha couldn’t stop himself. His thoughts ran wild and his paranoia screamed at him at the back of his mind, unsure of what to do with the discouraging voices he never heard before he met Akaashi.

Their red string is fake; it can snap, it can be forcibly removed, or it can be taken off voluntarily, unlike that of what the universe deemed to be _soulmates_. Unlike Akaashi’s... and someone who’s out there, waiting for him.

“Aki.” Akaashi called out, his voice a little raspy from getting out of the first few stages of a sleep cycle.

Konoha clears his throat and hums questioningly, hoping he didn’t physically tense up while overthinking and caused Akaashi to wake up.

Akaashi probably didn’t notice, supported by the fact that he said, “Carry your baby to bed now.”

Konoha raises his brows for a second, then he huffs amusedly, appreciating the coincidences of Akaashi being able to efficiently cheer him up at the most random times whenever he needs it.

“Okay.” Konoha said after another kiss on the younger’s temple, and when he takes action to move them off the couch, Akaashi pins him back down.

“Aki.” Akaashi called out again, deep, intense and saturated.

Confused, Konoha swallows before he responded, “Yeah?”

There was a heavy spot of chill inside his guts while he waited for Akaashi’s voice to fill in the emptiness of the atmosphere again, a painful tightness in his throat.

Then he hears it. Gently and sincerely.

“ _I love you_.”

Akaashi said, and Konoha’s heart beats against his chest with an unexplainable ache, his stomach in a chaos of fiery emotions, his synapses collapsing and yet lighting up all at once at the same time.

He takes a deep breath, and he holds Akaashi closer to him if it’s even possible, then with all his heart and soul in it, he says, “I love you, too.”

Akaashi hums again before he gives Konoha a swift kiss on his jaw, his fingers rhythmically thrumming against his sides, and it makes Konoha feel secured. He feels safe. He feels like he belongs. He feels perfectly at home.

None of them can predict the future. Not a single person would be able to understand the will of the universe. No one absolutely knows what they are fated to be, but right now, Konoha feels okay. Right now, he tells himself that maybe it’s fine to feel okay, even if it’s just until he falls asleep.

_All is well_. Konoha convinces himself, breathing in Akaashi’s scent, clutching his body so close to him, and reminding himself that for now, Akaashi is with him. For now, Akaashi chose him. For now, Akaashi is his.

Even if it’s just for this moment, even if it might not be exactly like this once he opens his eyes tomorrow... right now, and just for now...

_All is well_.

**Author's Note:**

> was it obvious that this was just me ranting.
> 
> and also like ,,,, abt size diff. not just bc person a’s bigger doesn’t mean they cant be baby. (this was actually the reason why this fic came to life. i wanted akaashi baby but not like the overly baby stereotype.)
> 
> anyway hopefully you enjoyed reading this !! thank you for opening this fic !! ;;
> 
> (and !! if u hav twt and is a konoaka stan ,, pls interact w me bc i’m Lonely. my user’s @hqch392 )


End file.
